


Treasured One.

by Annie_2290



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, defending against pricks, i did what i had to, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_2290/pseuds/Annie_2290
Summary: Anthony was Loki's beloved...When Loki returned from a trip to Asgard he found his lover hurt...Fates forbid the fury of the most powerful mage in the nine, on the foolish solider that was responsible for bringing pain to Loki's treasured one.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad so this was en route to sadville but then something good happened so it won't be staying long in that town...  
> and I want to clarify, I had this idea of Loki defending Tony and giving a dangerous warning to Steve. Of course, canon divergence!

When Loki materialized in the workshop, he had imagined being greeted by his boyfriend. What he did not expect were dimmed lights and complete silence. His magic confirmed it that this was indeed Anthony's working place and not some abandoned lab. The stillness was making him uneasy as Loki looked around for his 'ball of sunshine', a name that apparently his lover had dubbed himself. "JARVIS?", Loki finally asked when there were no tiny clinks or clanks that signaled Tony's presence,

"Where is Anthony?".

"Sir is...in his bedroom", Loki caught on hesitation in the usually composed AI. "Why is he there, did something happen?", Loki inquired. Anthony usually dwelled here and was rarely found in his bedroom, surely he couldn't be sleeping?. Loki's suspicion were further confirmed when the AI did not reply. "JARVIS?", he pressed, biting down on the worry forming in his head. Finally, JARVIS replied, "I think perhaps sir is in need you". Loki gave a slow nod to the AI who made his reluctance to talk on the matter clear. Disquiet surrounded him and he decided not to waste his time on the elevator and favored teleporting on the penthouse.

Tony's floor was quiet. Loki hurried to the inventor's room but halted before the door. He strained his ears for any sound but was once again greeted with silence. Though his magic urged him to barge in but the mage favored a knock. Not because he wanted to be polite but because he wanted to calm his racing mind, though he would not admit that he was anxious. Loki waved a hand over the door and a moment later it opened. 

Loki stepped in.

Oft both the Aesirs and humans underestimated Loki. Yes, they were aware that he was god of mischief and lies, add a bit of trickery and there you have it. But seldom they bothered to remember that Loki reigned supreme over Chaos and Destruction and he wouldn't even have to blink to release his chaotic forces, to wreck havoc on fools. This was what they tended to forget.

When Loki entered the room, he found Anthony on the floor, sitting with his head in his knees. The sight made the god's heart halt. It seemed that Tony hadn't heard the mage come in and it increased Loki's concern.  
"Anthony?", a whisper left the god who was apparently frozen in his tracks but not for long because when Tony raised his head, the distraught that fell on the god made his heart sink. Loki took Tony in his arms as his magic swept over the mortal making sure he was unharmed. "Lokes, when did you come in?", Tony said and the crack in his lover's voice pierced his soul. "Anthony!, _elskan mín_ , are you alright?", Loki asked keeping his own voice soft as he took in the sight of Anthony. Red rimmed eyes and crimson flush didn't sit right on the man. "Nothing happened Lo, just everyday shenanigan", Tony said wiping his eyes and the struggling smile he gave to Loki, crushed the mage.

"Anthony, _dýrmætur minn_ , do not lie... Please not to me, tell me what happened!", Loki said taking the Tony's warm hands in his own. Tony tried to change the subject, asking Loki about his trip but the pained look in the mage's eyes made Tony drop his façade. "We had a fight", Tony said before his eyes fell low, "with Captain Righteous". Loki knew of the enhanced solider and what he did to his boyfriend in Siberia, that was the day when Loki was inches away from losing Tony. Something boiled inside Loki hearing that Rogers was responsible for his lover's pain. "Why did you have a fight, Tony?", Loki asked as he rubbed circles in Tony's palm. But Tony refused and shook his head, "I can't bring myself to think about it, Lo", Tony said, "Ask J.". Perhaps Roger crossed a limit. "JARVIS?", Loki asked and soon a screen appeared. Loki was a bit surprised as Tony hid his face in his chest when the AI played the video.

It started normal with the rouges in the lounge, when Tony entered the floor. Tony headed straight for the kitchen avoiding his former allies when he almost bumped into the winter solider. The atmosphere suddenly became tense as Rogers was ready to stand up in case of any hostility. "Oh, you're still here", Tony said as he went around Barnes who stood clearly uncomfortable. Everything went flying after Loki heard Tony grumble, "Can't believe I'm hosting him...", and then there were shouting and cursing from Tony and Steve as they fought verbally. The captain defending his friend and calling Tony childish for holding on to the past whereas Tony demanded accountability for his losses and betrayal. The winter solider, he looked like he was caught in some sort of crossfire.

But before Loki could soothe Tony who had gripped his jacket tighter, the mage stilled when he heard what Roger said next.

"Their deaths did the world good".

What once boiled inside him, now blew up as red covered Loki's vision. Tony had so many times discussed his parents, not his father but his mother in high praise and golden words. Loki almost found similarities between her and Frigga. He was brought of his wrath when the Tony who was hidden in his jacket said, "Lo, Howard was a sure egoistical prick who made weapons and in no way a good father but Mom, she was perfect. She didn't deserve to die that way. Ma was snatched from me and I was left alone, no one to come home to, no one to expect comfort from. Lokes, she didn't deserve what happened". Loki ran a soothing hand down his lover's back. "I know my love, I know", . 

"My beloved, stay here. I cannot sit here when such a comment has been made about someone so close to you", Loki said as he untangled himself from Tony. "You don't have to go, I'll... I'll manage, Tony said shaking his head, clearly not in favor of Loki leaving him, "I'll get over it". Loki frowned but he didn't give in. "Anthony, Do not worry yourself. You are not at any fault, darling", Loki said cradling Tony's face, "I can't let them get away, can I? and I would be gone for a moment". Loki smiled as Tony nodded. "I have to go deflate the captain's ego", Loki said and Tony leaned in for a parting kiss.

When the god left Anthony's room, his smile fell as fury took over him again. Though his lover was now occupied with an elvish invention, Loki couldn't ignore the hurt that Roger caused Tony. Loki entered the elevator and collected his magic. Two days, two fucking days, Loki was away from Anthony and when he did come back, he found Tony not in the same high spirits as he left him. The elevator dinged open on the communal floor.

Loki stepped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big fight ensues.


	2. Chapter 2

When Loki stepped out, he knew he carried an air of wrath. He made sure to keep his steps loud enough as he headed for the sitting area. The mage did not let his satisfaction show when the rouges understood what hell was about to be raised on first glance. "Where is the captain?", Loki asked when he did not see Steve. No one met his eye except the widow who sat unmoving. It also didn't go unnoticed that Barnes started squirming in his seat. "Where is Rogers?", Loki asked again but this time he injected his deathly calm into his question that made the room freeze. The former avengers looked anywhere but at him and apparently the witch wasn't familiar with him because she retorted back, "Why?, Stark can't finish his fights so he sends his boyfriend?". Loki's hand twitched for his daggers and his magic snarled within him at the insult. "Guys, we're out of mi-", Steve said appearing from the kitchen. His eyes narrowed at Loki. The super solider forthwith took his position beside Barnes as if to protect him. Loki scoffed internally, foolish of him to think that he could keep anyone safe if Loki wanted them dead.

"What do you want?", Rogers said eyeing him with Maximoff beside. "You crossed a line with Stark, Rogers. Why do you think I'm here?", Loki said. The mage spotted Thor in the bar. "I crossed no line, Stark did", the mortal said raising his voice as if to assert dominance. Apparently, Maximoff had a certain death wish when she let out a bitter chuckle, "I knew Stark had a sensitive ego but a cowardly baby?", she said and Loki saw red. Frost crawled up on the window as the temperature fell. "Do not tempt me, witch", Loki said, his voice deathly low as wisps of emerald green rose from him. In retort, Wanda gave him a smirk as she conjured her own magic, "You don't scare me", she said. Loki scowled but didn't give her anything else and favored turning to Rogers.

"I have lived a thousand years and have many thousand more" Loki said, "and a mind like Anthony Stark never crossed me. It is your failing that you do not comprehend the ability to stand against his intellect. Perhaps Fates made a mistake by giving him to your world". The witch scoffed but was stopped by the captain, "As great as that is but apparently Tony Stark comes with other traits unappreciated here", Steve said, "Stand down".

**Big Mistake.**

Telling an Asgardian **god** to stand down. It seemed that Tor had realized it, that the mortal was one step away from being killed because as soon as Loki's hand quivered, he jumped in. "Brother, ease your temper!", Thor said not flinching like the other people present in the room from the raw wrath in Loki's eyes, "The captain does not realize what he said". Steve, seemingly had lost all of his brain cells because he pressed Thor aside, "I know what I said Thor, this is the compound and everyone here has to follow a certain code of conduct. I think it was made clear in the paperwork, Stark needs to understand that", Steve finished, dawning his heroic look as if he was alongside Washington.

"Let me make something very clear Thor. The only reason the captain and his allies stand here in on piece despite their actions is because of Anthony", Loki said acknowledging Thor instead of Steve, "Did you know I offered Stark a chance of revenge?, Though it was a tempting offer, Stark denied it, saying he didn't want any more blood shed", The mage remembered how the Stark had completely isolated himself from everything after the revelations in Siberia. No matter what how much blood and sweat Stark gave to the Avengers cause, it always went unnoticed.

"The only reason they aren't wiped out of this planet is because of the very man they fought against", a tremor escaped into Loki's voice as he glared at the captain. Steve opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Wanda. "Are you threating us?", she said haughtily, "We aren't scared of you nor of your boyfriend". A laugh left Loki, _this would get out of hand very soon_ , he thought. The god took a moment to shake his head before deciding to wrap this up quickly.

"Oh, you should be scared...very scared. All I need is one sign of approval from the man upstairs who your captain just attacked personally, for me to destroy you", The mage said moving up to The captain until they were eye to eye. "If you want a proper match with him, say it and I shall provide you with a lawless ground but do know this that Tony would prove a more than equal match for you, especially his trips to the skies beyond. This stooping so low, does not suit you well Rogers", Loki said stepping back, "But if you ever tried to hurt him again, I will obliterate you. Know this that you may be enhanced but you're still a mortal". The god was satisfied at the pale color he left on Steve. He turned to the witch who stood with her chin up, "And this was not a threat but a warning", before turning back.

Loki allowed his armor to fade as he neared the elevator, after all he had a lover to attend to. A smile played at his lips when Loki remembered the gift he brought for Anthony. The doors opened and he was a step away from the elevator when a voice made him halt. "Wait!", someone said from behind. Loki turned to find the winter solider hurrying to him. "Yes?", Loki asked in a monotone voice when the solider didn't meet his eye. "I wanted to apologize for Steve and...", Barnes said, "and could you please tell Tony that I'm...I'm sorry for...everything". Loki regarded the man with an unreadable look before nodding. At least someone in this tower had functioning brains. The elevator closed on the retreating sight of Bucky. A sigh left the mage as the elevator moved. "Off to Anthony".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle follows.


	3. It's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashamed at my absence**
> 
> Enjoy,

Loki made his way out of elevator in the penthouse. It was quiet and the setting sun rays washed everything in a golden peach glow. It was calm, quiet and tranquil unlike the storm of the recent events. Loki not dwelling on his surroundings, opened the door to their room but found it empty. It took the god a moment to realize that the room was empty of the single most beloved being to Loki. "Stark?", Loki asked, stepping in the room. Vigilant and alert, he observed the room, hiding a small smile from forming. 

Tony considered himself lucky because when he jumped on Loki, he didn't get stabbed by the god but rather ended by extracting an undignified yelp from the all-powerful mage. The mortal tackled the god onto the carpeted floor. Had there be anyone else in Loki's place, they would have been bewildered at the not-so benign attack by pure air. Anthony's laughter reached Loki and moments later his face surfaced from the veil of transparency, inches away from the god. "Hi", Tony said, placing a kiss on Loki's nose. "It seems that you figured out the device", Loki asked smiling. "Yesss, this was cool babe, where'd you get it from?", Tony asked rolling beside the god, still on the floor. "From an art and technology fair on Alfheim", Loki replied propping himself on his arm. The god adored the way the mortal practically lit up at the peculiar mention and crimson fur made the overall scene much to Loki's liking. "Oh, yes, There were exhibitions of old and new metals and inventions with...", as Loki was saying that, his gaze flickered down to the mortal. Tony had a pout and his eyes probed Loki for an unsaid question. "Reindeer games, you love me, right?", Tony asked, inching closer to Loki, armed with his special yet deadly cute face. "Yes, darling I do love you and yes, we shall definitely go there", Loki said, giving in the temptation and kissing Tony. It was soft and velvety but still left him breathless.

"Go, take a shower darling mine and then we'll depart at once", Loki said and Tony hurried off. The god, not bothering to get up, closed his eyes and laid there. Recent events flashed in his mind and he wondered what would have happened if he had lost his temper. There would have been blood, yes, lots of it and perhaps somebody's guts . Shaking himself out of those thought, he pondered why, Tony hadn't said a word about anything. Loki was absolutely certain that Tony had seen everything and yet he behaved blithely. The god was jolted out of his thought by something poking his side. It was Tony, grinning down on him. Loki took the offered hand and stood up. Tony was shaking with excitement as he held Loki's hand.

It remained a mystery to Loki, how Tony was able to see even his tiniest of worries even when the god was sure that he hid it well. "Lokes?", Tony asked, tilting his head, "I'm okay and you don't have to worry", he said with a soft smile. "I saw what happened and work was stressful and I..I was missing you cause you had been away for a week and the stupid coffee machine broke down and... Barnes...I snapped at him, I know he wasn't himself and...I'll send him an apology and... ", Tony stumbled for words as he tried to explain himself but Loki shushed him up with a finger to his lips. The god pressed a kiss to his beloved's forehead and saw nothing except reciprocated love and affection in those big starry brown eyes.

As they vanished in brilliant hues of colors and magic, a promise hung in the air between them.

_I love you and I'm there for you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love your appreciation and Thank you all for sticking.

**Author's Note:**

> Love!


End file.
